comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Schivel
Victor Schivel (also known as Mr. Zero, Mr. Freeze, and Victor Fries) was a Human Mutate scientist and criminal who served among the Injustice Society as well as the first incarnation of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Biography Early life Victor Schivel was born in New York City, New York on July 30, 1952 to Charles and Lorraine Schivel. As a child, Victor was fascinated by freezing animals as a hobby he developed to escape the pressures of his brutal, control-freak father. His parents, horrified by his 'hobby', sent him to a strict boarding school, where he was miserable, feeling detached from humanity. That winter, when the other children went home for the holidays, Victor discovered that his parents had disowned him. He was thought of as an embarrassment, a mistake to be filed away and forgotten, and he never saw them again. Whilst attending Columbia University, he felt that he may never feel a warm touch, but then came Nora Fries, a beautiful athlete, with whom he fell deeply in love and ultimately married. They would go on to have three children together and he later got a job teaching cryogenics at Columbia. Becoming a criminal Nora later fell terminally ill with a rare cancer in 1992. Schivel left teaching and took on a job working for a large drug company called GothCorp, run by the ruthless Ferris Boyle, so he could find a cure. Using his great intellect and passion for cryogenics, Schivel discovered a way to put Nora into cryo-stasis using company equipment, hoping to sustain her until a cure could be found. Boyle found out about the experiment and canceled the funding, attempting to have Nora brought out of stasis and overruling Schivel's frantic objections. A struggle ensued, which resulted in Schivel becoming engulfed in his own cryogenic coolants and being left for dead. Schivel survived, but the chemicals had altered his body chemistry and his body temperature was lowered dramatically; he could now only survive at sub-zero temperatures. Schivel escaped, unnoticed with the frozen Nora. In hiding, he invented a special air conditioned suit in order to be able to go out to the normal environment, and used cryonic technology to create a powerful gun which fired a beam that froze nearly any target within its range. He vowed revenge on those who had wronged him and gathered a small gang, becoming a criminal called Mr. Zero. Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers Unique Physiology: After being bathed in cryo-chemicals, Mister Freeze's biology was altered, causing his skin skin cells to capture and store the cold around him. This caused his body temperature to run at 23 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Thermokinesis': Because of Mister Freeze's extremely low body temperature, anything his skin came into contact with would freeze. At first this was involuntary, but he eventually grew control over this ability. *'Decelerated Aging': The cryo-chemicals that he was bathed in were meant for cryo-stasis, thereby he aged at an extremely slowed rate. *'Toxic Immunity': Because of the cryo-chemicals Mister Freeze displayed some Immunity to Joker Venom. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Americans Category:Arkham Asylum inmates